plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Crossfire CR-54 Viper
The Crossfire CR-54 Viper is a community-made weapon introduced in the Version 1.32 update of Plazma Burst 2. This weapon is a unique Slot 4 weapon that attacks by firing poisonous projectiles, a trait newly introduced to Version 1.32. The weapon is a bulky two-tone weapon which comes in two finishes, either a default tan or a dark slate color. A low profile scope is attached to the top of the weapon's frame, though this is merely visual. A handguard present in front of the trigger grouping and trigger guard, with the upper receiver extending further to the barrel, which pokes out slightly from the weapon. Atop the barrel is a barrel shroud. The CR-54 features green accentuation; the green accent under the weapon dims when the weapon is fired and lights back up as it reloads and chambers the next shot. At the rear end of the gun by the stock is a magazine-like device that could possibly function as a feeding method for the weapon itself. The tan version has a tan color scheme with gray highlights, while the slate version has a dark blue color scheme with darker slate-gray and near-black highlights. The green accents on the weapon are not affected by the color change at all. The Viper is an interesting tool in that it fires poisonous projectiles. Poison is a unique effect introduced in Version 1.32 that inflict damage over time, with the strength of the poison dependent on the base power of the weapon itself. For this weapon, for a single projectile, the poison will deal 38.5 damage over time, essentially double the headshot damage. However, the poison effect is not dependent on where the target is struck; even a low level meatshot will still deal the full brunt of the poison. In addition, the poison effect will stack when multiple bullets hit an opponent as the poison duration lasts; as a result, the poison can be a truly devastating effect on opponents. In addition, this weapon has a relatively high ROF for Slot 4 standards, which can easily allow one to recover from a missed shot without much punishment, unlike a heavy weapon such as the Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay. This weapon excels at mid to long range due to its damage-over-time effect, but starts to falter due to its low base power when it gets into close range, falling victim to rapid-DPS weapons such as most Slot 1s, 2s, or 3s. The poison can give an edge in a fight, and even potentially score a kill after the wielder is dead, but this is ultimately more of a trading-loss ordeal. Instead, in closer ranges, it is better to use this as a combo play with other weapons to savage and disorient opponents, using it to nullify their health regeneration and deal moderately high damage over time while your main offensive weapons deal the brunt of the damage. Alternatively, busting it out as an opponent starts to fall back in order to use its poison effect to clean up. The stacking-poison effect is brutal at finishing off retreating opponents, as the poison effect interferes with health regeneration and will often times finish them off no matter what they do. It can also shoot through two-block walls, which can hurt individuals behind light cover and inflict the poison effect on them as well. When compared to the other poison weapons, namely the Eos Toxic Railgun/PHANX-230 Cobra, this weapon has a superior rate of fire, but worse damage and poison damage. It is better at direct combat than those two weapons, but their higher poison damage can allow for more devastating combo plays, or even more killing potential on retreating opponents. In summation, this weapon offers a highly versatile playstyle; it can be used as a mid-long-ranged damage disher due to its poison damage, a combo play weapon for the same reasons, and a finishing tool... because of the same reasons. The poison effect is just that versatile. Trivia *This weapon was created by phsc. *This weapon underwent several name changes; originally, it was just known as the PH-01. It was later renamed the Crossfire PH-40 Leviathan, before finally falling to its final name to fit better with the Crossfire naming scheme. *This weapon has the lowest base power of all Slot 4 weapons, losing out to the Needle by 0.9 points. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Weapons Category:Slot 4 Category:Multiplayer